a life time in seven days
by Joyeaux5-10
Summary: Toll Road gets involved with a young woman who has a dark past, she says she's a lover no longer a fighter but can you ever quit the life? Can they give each other a reason to? No copyright infringement intended Rated M for sexual content, Review let me know if I should keep going
1. Chapter 1

**April**

Outside a little community center in New Orleans, a red truck was parked in the furthest parking space. The driver was a large man, with unkempt blond hair, weathered skin and a half circle scar on his cheek. His knuckles' were turning white from how hard his was gripping the steering wheel. His friend "Toll" had given him a list of places he might want check out. He picked this once because it was out of the way, people wouldn't know him. He didn't really have friends, just his brothers on the team…

A young lady, dressed in a flannel shirt (not unlike the shirt the man was wearing) and a blue jean skirt walked to the truck. The shirt underneath had USMC and the devil dog across the chest, she knocked on his window.

"Meeting is about to start." She had big brown eyes that were just a little darker than her hair. The man was tempted to drive away but she had moved so she was standing in front of his truck while she answered a phone call.

He decided to go in for a few minutes, and then he could bail before things got weird. She didn't follow him until her phone call was done. His strides were easily twice the length of hers, so he was inside sitting down a good five minutes before her. The meeting was full so he was sitting in the back row, which suited him fine. She closed the door behind her and looked around for a seat.

"You know the rules." She winced then smiled sheepishly at the man at the front of the room. "Last one in, shares first." She walked quickly and quietly to the front taking a seat next to him.

"I see we have some new faces here tonight, don't worry, our time is limited so tonight's meeting is going to be a short one. You can get your first meeting chip after sharing while we enjoy some of the pie Joy brought with her tonight." He made eye contact with the young lady next to him. "If you would start us off please." She stood and straighten out her skirt.

"Hello, my name is Joy, and I'm an addict." The group mumbled Hello Joy in response. The man in the back could see her pulse from a vain in her neck. "I will be clean for four years in May." The group clapped, she shook her head. "I would like to say it's gotten easier but I'd be lying. Forty years from now I will still be an addict... I think the reason I have come this far is because I chose to do this for me. I chose freedom, and a clean conscience, not to make anyone else feel better, or to like me, or love me. Pain was easy, pain…" She let out a deep sigh. "I wanted to feel free and in control, I thought I could gain that by punishing my body and mind. It was just an illusion… I've stayed clean not because I've forgotten what I've done… It's cause I have stopped denying that it will always be a part of me. I just try to no longer let it define me." Three men went next; he could tell two of them were in the same biker gang by their matching patches. He also noticed Joy was the only woman in the group. A few minutes went by and nobody else stood, so the man up front finished things off, then directed everyone attention to a table in the back of the room where the pie and drinks were.

He got his first meeting chip (Toll said he was going to ask to see it) and was headed for the doors when a guy wearing the same biker patches as the other two men walked in. Joy greeted him but they started to argue under their breath as he pulled her outside.

"You just give a damn do you!" She was pissed, getting right in his face. He wasn't as big as him but he was a foot taller than her. She wrenched her arm out of his hand

"Don't you tell me how I feel." He tried to grab her again, she smacked his hand away, but didn't back down.

"You show up here high, I can tell you exactly how you feel." He wasn't one to butt into other people's business. But she was going to get herself hurt if they didn't calm down. "I told you before and I don't repeat myself! But because it'd you I'll make an exception. DON'T SHOW UP IF YOU AREN'T SERIOUS ABOUT GETTING HELP! "

"I DON'T NEED HELP; I ONLY CAME HERE BECAUSE YOU WOULD ANSWER YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE!"

"You're pathetic!" She turned to walk away and he grabbed her arm. She used the momentum of his grab to launch herself into the air bring her fist down as hard as she could punching him in the face. It was a good hit; he heard a crack when her fist connected with his jaw. The guy staggered than swung she easily ducked. Kicked him behind the knee and punched him in the nose. He went down hard; she crouched down and rolled him over, removing a gun from the back of his pants. He gabbed at her foot as she stood, pulling it free, she then used to kick him in the ribs before she spat on him and walked away. She removed the clip, emptied the camber, and started to empty the clip, leaving a trail of bullets as she walked.

"Not half bad kid." He stated as he walked behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at the giant of a man who had watched the whole thing. She didn't say anything. The back of her shirt was embroidered ("God alone shall be my Judge"). After depositing the gun in a trash can, she held her hand and flexed it slowly.

"Could 'a got yourself hurt."

"I did." Holding up her hand. "Broke the damn thing, piece of shit wasn't worth it. But thanks for the heads up." It was red and already beginning to swell. They walked side by side in silent a cross the rest of the parking lot. He headed for his truck, and she continued to the sidewalk.

"You walk'in?"

"That's what it looks like, doesn't it."

"Need a ride?" She looked him over and thought for a moment before heading back toward him and his truck.

"I guess that depends on witch way you're headed." He shrugged. "Do you have a first aid kit, and some pens or pencils maybe?" He had a first aid kit; it was in his glove compartment, along with his hand gun.

"Sorry." He shook his head no.

"Well then, I guess I'm headed to the drug store at 8th and Claremont." He nodded and they both got in the truck. It was less than a five minute drive; she thanked him and said she would prefer to walk the rest of the way home. She came out with a bag, and her hand splinted. He followed her home just to make sure someone didn't come after her. She seemed oblivious to him shadowing her, until she got to her front door.

"Thanks for making sure I got home safe. However I wouldn't make a habit of following me home!"

He smiled to himself and left.

**High Point**

"Looks like Yin's friend' back." Barney pointed to the little brunette perched on a stool on the other end of the bar. Her hand was still wrapped like it had been nights ago. Gunner had accidently knocked her over while retrieving his and Yin's drinks. He felt bad about it; she was just so tiny he hadn't seen her. She had gotten a face full of beer and started swearing in Chinese. When Gunner tried to help her back up she snapped at him.

"What the hell! **sh****ǎ****bī**!" Gunner was stunned and backed away. Lee and Barney were in stitches. It was like seeing a kitten bite the nose of a Great Dane. Yin spoke quietly to her as he helped her stand. Soon they were laughing and she was smiling, even with beer still dripping out of her hair. Yin got napkins for her and they talked for almost twenty minutes before walking over to the table that Lee, Barney, and Gunner were sitting at.

"I'm sorry I went off on you like that." She wasn't Chinese, but she did have one of those faces, hard to tell if she was 17 or 26. Gunner nodded. "It was one of my favorites." She looked down at her top that was now see-through. Gunner stared at it too, she had a nice body.

"Like I said…" She cut his words off before he could apologize again.

"No, really, it's a good thing! I tend to hold on to things for too long. It barely fit before." It was faded white T, sleeves had been cut off, with USMC and a bulldog a cross the chest. It didn't quite meet the top of her jean skirt. She said some parting words to Yin in Chinese and left.

"Wha a nice girl." Yin smiled and sat down.

"Yeah." Gunner mumbled. He wasn't about to say anything about meeting her earlier. It was like a bad joke to addicts walk into the same bar after a support meeting. He watched her close, wondering if she had been telling the truth about being clean. She didn't odder any other than pop. No she wasn't saying anything, neither would he.


	2. Chapter 2

**February**

Toll was shooting pool with some of the guys he met at a support group his therapist had recommended. The four men were anything but chatty; Toll still appreciated the camaraderie outside his small group of friends and fellow mercenaries.

"Baby!" A cute freckled little thing ran up and grabbed "Diggs" who was around the same age and size as Toll. She looked like she could have stepped off a 1950's pinup calendar. Her knee length dress hugged her curves then flared out at the hips. The halter top showed off her long neck and arms. The dress was teal blue with bright red and pink flowers.

"Why howdy sugar plum!" Diggs was Texan through and through. He held her tight picking her up with one arm before introducing her to Toll. "This is…"

"Baby Doll!" She smiled as she walked with her hand extended to him. "Baby, Baby Doll is what I go by for the most part."

"Toll…" Her eyes darkened, and her nose twitched ever so slightly. For a split second it was like he was looking in a mirror. She was sizing him up, taking in all the variables… Her eyes fluttered and she was smiling from ear to ear again.

"What' your core solider?"

"I'm sorry?" His voice was a monotone as he stared back unblinking.

"Diggs…" She motioned to the man twice her size standing behind her. "Army ranger, but don't worry, I still love you baby!" She gave Diggs a mischievous grin. "Marty's a Seal, and Big-Little is a Marine." She pumped fists with Big Little. She was so small standing in circled by four large highly trained men but it didn't faze her a bit.

"I'm retired." He gave a fake smile, her smile and voice became sultry.

"Aren't we all?!" If there was way a woman could give a man a hard on just by looking at him… Baby Doll's eye could do it. "Well as a vet, I'm sure you won't have any objections to escorting me to a charity function tonight."

"That's a very nice offer Miss, but I'm busy tonight." This time his smile was even more like a grimace.

"Doing what, playing pool with them? Didn't they tell you they are going as well?" Toll's chest puffed out he was getting mad. They were backing him into a corner; he didn't do well in corners. Well the people that got his back up against the wall didn't do well!

"I'm sorry, I thought it was later at night darl'in." Diggs look back and forth between Toll and Baby Doll.

"It's for WWII veterans' how long do you think they say out on a Saturday night?" Diggs shrugged.

"She thinks she can push us feller's around and get away with it." He had a stupid lopsided smile on his face.

"I know I can!" She was now just inches away from Toll's chest. Her lips were bright red like the flowers on her dress, they were perfect, plump, with just a bit of a pout. "I get away with it cause I'm cuter than hell, and twice as hot!" She winked and slipped her little hand into his. She dragged him and the rest of the men outside the bar. Two large 50's convertible with fins were waiting for them, closest had two women done up like Baby Doll. The other had a woman in a sexy sailor costume. "Come on now! I swear it will almost be painless." Baby Doll flashed a toothy grin, her canines were just a little more define than most, not like a vampire. Still there was something primal and sexy about it.

Toll ended up in the car with the sexy sailor driving, along with baby and Big-Little. Baby and Darla (the sexy sailor) sang along with the 1950's rock music playing on the car radio.

"It's to help get us in the mood!" Toll felt like he had time traveled when they finally pulled up to the VFW. It was so full of cars (mostly classic) they had to park on the lawn. The girls were giggling and smiling, skipping a little as they walked. Toll could feel his eye squint a bit as he smiled without meaning to.

All the women were dressed up, dozens of Betty Pages types and dozens more of sexy Army, sexy Navy, and even a few sexy Air Force costumed women. There was a donation jar at the coat check window, each woman stopped and got a dance card and a round pin with a number on it. Baby Doll put hers in her hair next to the clip that was holding her curls back and to the side slightly. The next stop was a long table with four Marilyn Monroe look-a-likes'. Each had a cash box, rolls of pink and red tickets, along plastic boxes of _corsages_ and boutonnieres.

"Eight." Baby Doll smiled, pulled cash from her dress and counted out eight one hundred dollar bills. Toll felt his eyebrows raise. "Marilyn" asked each woman's name and pin number. Than if anyone would need a taxi or bus ride home or if they had a DD. She asked the men if they would like to buy dance tickets. Explaining that every woman had a dance card which would be filled from the purchases of tickets…

"Just give the little lady your ticket and your name goes on her card. A dollar for pink, five for red, when you use red tickets you get to pick the song that you want to dance to. Here is a list of the songs in the order that they will be played." She then gave them their respective _corsages_ and boutonnieres. "If you want to buy more tickets just come visit me sweetie." She had the breathy voice down pat; she blew Toll a kiss as he followed Baby in the hall.

At the far end of dance hall was a big stage. Two live bands, one with a Frank Sinatra type singer, the other was a big New Orleans Jazz band. The room connected to the dining room that had been transformed into a "cantina". There were plenty of Veterans, some dressed in the formal uniforms, others dressed up like rock 'n roll stars. Most were dressed like Toll. Khaki slacks with a button down shirt, over, a white T or wife beater that was tucked into their pants. I'd never considered his "look" as "retro".

It was loud, busy, too many people, coming and going. He felt like he was in a fire fight, but worse, he didn't have any kind of weapon! He had narrowed his escape plan down to two options when Baby Doll grabbed his hand again.

"If you keep frowning like that you are going to give me a headache from just looking at you." He swallowed hard.

"This isn't my kid of thing." She stood on her toes like she was going to kiss him; she brushed his cheek with her lips before she whispered in his ear.

"This isn't about you or me tonight, 2 o'clock three elderly men in suites. Farthest to the right, was the youngest of six brothers who enlisted, also the only one to come home. When the tallest man was released from a POW camp he was given the kick name "the human skeleton". The man in the wheelchair lost his legs to frost bit and gangrene." He knew the story of "the human skeleton" a lot of people did, horrible way to get famous. "Should I go on?" He put his hands around her little waist, pulling her away enough so she could see him shake his head no. "Well I think it's time we hit the cantina!"

What she said started him thinking about what men in his profession shouldn't. There were twenty five, maybe thirty WWII vets there that night. Each of them was being treated like a king, they had a chance to try and relive life before war scared them forever. Maybe a reminder of the reason they went to war… What was his reason…? Did he have a noble cause? A reason to keep living after his body finally gave out...? What justifies killing another human being…? Someone you've never met, or even seen before…?

He leaned again the bar watching Baby Doll start to help serve drinks. He was pulled from his thoughts by Baby Doll screaming with excitement… "Gorge!" A man who was missing a leg wheeled himself closer as she run to hug him. He was wearing a button blue striped shirt, and dark pants. Neck length gray hair was pulled back into a bun. His whole body was covered in tattoos, including three small four leaf clovers (which were the colors of the Irish flag) around his right eye.

"Hey Doll!" His voice sounded like he had smoked two packs a day for life. She kissed his cheek and walked next to him back over to Toll and Big-Little who was now standing next to him. He was Gorges nephew, which is how Baby Doll met Big-Little.

"We call em Big-Little; cause he can kick all his older brothers asses. Isn't that right Frances?" Big-Little chuckled. "Yeah, St. Frances… He ain't no Saint, but he sure as hell is big Frances!"

The rest of the night went a lot like that, greeting, smiling, and taking pictures… She even talked him into holding her and posing with her for some of the pictures, it was real nice… Until the dancing started, at first it was fine, Baby Doll mostly was dancing with older men to slower songs Toll had even bought a dance. She was so small compared to him she would have had to crane her neck to look into his face while standing this close. Which meant he could gaze down at those lips without worrying that he would get caught staring. She was a little slice of heaven in his arms, so close he could see her heart beat.

Afew faster swing dance songs played and she was being handled and held close. Her and her dance partners bodies moving close in rhythm to the music. Toll felt his blood pressure rise as he gritted his teeth, watching to dance to "Sway with me". Some guy who looked to be her age (maybe mid to late twenties) grinding and twisting his body with hers.

_What the hell man! She's half your age!_ Loud applauds equipped at the end of the last song as the first band said goodnight. Toll was looking around but head lost sight of her in the crowd of people shifting off the dance floor.

"Hey there solider!" She had snuck up behind him. "Wanna buy me a drink?"

"My pleasure Miss." She half hugged him and put her hand on his chest. "What will it be?" She sighed.

"Hummm, they don't have a nap in a bottle do they?" She giggled and he laughed with her. "I always tell myself not to wear anything more than a three inch heel. Do I listen, hell NO!" She hugged him a little tighter resting most of her weight on him. He was more than a little impressed she'd danced for the last three hours nonstop in some _very sexy heels_.

"I'll have another beer, and…" He looked down at Baby Doll for answer.

"And one kiddie cocktail." He was smiling, and was trying not to laugh. "What! I'm old enough to drink!" She looked insulted. "I am a designated driver tonight!" She pouted out her lip some more. He hated when she did that, made him want to kiss them even more. The moment was ruined by one of her dance partners grabbing her around the waist and setting her on the bar.

"And I'm the designated drinker!" He did a shot and tried to kiss her on the mouth, she gave him her cheek. He narrowed his eyes at her than looked back at Toll. "Oh, does this little lady belong to you?"

"She doesn't belong to anyone." He really didn't like this guy.

"Well she does now!" He went to grab her but was stopped by Toll's heavy hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter? I thought you said she isn't taken?"

"I said she doesn't belong to anyone, because no one can own a woman!" Her ex dance partner withered under Toll's crushing glare, and left without saying another word.

"Now what!" She was pouting again, hands on her hips and everything. _Damn, I bet you taste delicious._ "How the hell do I get down? If you think I'm jumping in these heels you had best think again." She was wiggling one of her feet at him, giving him a perfect view of her red fuck me heels. He was thinking about her removing them as they undressed. How they would look on his floor in the morning.

"Fine!" Her last annoyed statement brought him out of his daydream. Only to realize she was taking her heels off. Unbuckling and ankle straps and then letting out a moan of relief as she took them off her feet.

She started easing herself down, off the bar; he quickly reached out and helped her rest of the way. She looked into his eyes for a long minute, grabbed his hand and headed to the kitchen. She told the three women who were working she was going fishing and they exchanged knowing looks. She pulled him past the sink; out the other door down a dark hallway until they came to a door that said exist. Once they were outside she removed the pin and let her hair down. He didn't need any more of an invitation.

He gathered her warm body into his arms, releasing a fire had been building with every step as they walked down the hall. Finally getting to taste her sweet soft lips, nuzzling his face against her neck, drinking in the smell of her hair. He growled from the jolt of pleasure he felt when she licked his neck. She whispered for him to sit down, he did without question, his reward was watching her lift up her skirt high enough that he could see red lacy underwear and garter belt before she sat down on his lap, straddling him. She moved up and done against his hardening body, aching her back so he had a perfect view of her breasts.

He began to kiss every inch of exposed skin around her neck and shoulder. He ran hands as gently as he could up and down her bare arms, making her body shutter.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"O I think we should!"

He sucked in his breath sharply when she bit down where she had licked. "God! You're gonna kill me" He could feel her smiling into his neck. "Wait, wait! You should know…" She kissed him hard quieting his words of protest. Flicking her tongue between his lips until he met hers with his own, she sucked on his then broke away.

"You know what else I'd like to do that do?" She slid her hand down his chest to the bulge that had been growing against her body. With every ounce of self control he had left he grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Things will… get complicated, I don't… I don't want this end badly."

"Things haven't even started handsome." She leaned in but he pulled away. She sighed and rolled her eye.

"Lover… I'm not naïve, you are anything but retired!" She laughed. "It's written all over you." She kissed his chin. "I could smell it on you." That was the last thing he expected to hear her say. She started going through his pockets until she grabbed his wallet. He was still digesting what she said.

"Damn, no condom." He couldn't help from laughing. She pouted again and started rolling her hips in circles, punishing him for laughing. He closed his eyes, trying to focus.

"I wasn't excepting… Something like… aw hell!" He grabbed her hips and stood pinning her to the door, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her leg around his. They kissed each other like they would be each other's last meal. She arched her back away from the door pushing her breast into his chest hard enough they almost spilled from her dress.

"I want you lover! I want to feel you!" He felt his blood boil, rage and passion building. He couldn't believe she could want him more than he wanted her!...

She pushed against him, molding her body to his. "We should get out of here!" She whispered breathlessly… Somehow she managed to retrieve a cell phone to call a cab.

Things were a blur of passion until the taxi pulled up. They both tried to gain some composure, as they entered. She didn't give the driver an address so he offered his. His heart beat had begun to slow slightly. It quickly sped back up when he saw her pull her dress up and start touching herself. The streets were dotted with dim lamps; he saw snapshots of her pleasuring herself every few seconds between the light and shadows of the street outside. She set her free hand on his legs and started tapping his thigh with her middle finger. It took a few seconds to realize it was Morse code. She was spelling out what she wanted to do. (..-. . . .-.. / -.- - ..- / - - ...- . / .. -. ... .. -.. . / - . (feel) y o u (you) (move) (inside) m e (me). He closed his eyes making it easier focus on her words.

Your thickness throbbing inside me, I want to feel you so deep into side me I can taste you. I want to scream your name as I cum. It just wasn't fare, the way she drove him mad. So confident and fiery, and yet so soft and smooth to the touch.

He quickly gave the driver a couple of twenties. Holding hands they hurried around to the back of the building, to avoid any unwanted attention. If he hadn't gotten the door to his apartment opened on the first try, he would have smashed it in. Before the door was even closed she started pulling at his close; ripping his shirt open, instead of bothering with the buttons. He grabbed her wrists bringing them down to her sides, stopping her frenzied hands.

"Easy Baby Doll, I want this to last." His voice was horse from panting. There was an edge to it, like it was almost painful to ask her to slow down.

She took the hit and stepped back, slowly, deliberately undressing just out of his reach. He didn't bother with the lights, the view was already amazing. He advanced forward, as she walked backwards blindly trusting she wouldn't walk into anything. She wouldn't this was _one_ of his safe houses, and had very little furniture. By the time they reached his bedroom only her panties, garter belt, and stocking were left. Growling with frustration he grabbed her making her gasp, the power and strength of his arms thrilled her as he carried her the last ten feet to the bed

He laid her down on his bed, his body following hers. She helped him pull his T shirt off; her fingers gracing his skin, sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Last chance…" Letting her know they could stop before it was too late. She gave her answer by grabbing his chin and pulling his face closer, raking her teeth along his jaw.

"If this is my last chance…" She moaned loudly when he sucked at her breast. "I'm gonna make sure you remember this."

He ran his hand down her body past her hips stopping at the clips that hold her stockings to her garter belt. He took his time undressing her, kissing newly exposed skin as he rolled down her stocking.

"And I thought I was a tease!" She struggled for breath, sitting up she unbuckled, then unzipped his pants then yanked them down. She pulled his body closer, licked him through his boxer-briefs and pressing her mouth to him exhaled hot breath. Making his manhood twitch and thrust his hips slightly.

"Condoms?" She asked as she pulled him free of his underwear.

"Right!" She followed him, moving with him so she didn't have to let go of his meaty flesh. She finally released him while he opened the package. She set on pillow on top of the other at the head of the bed, and he discarded the rest of his clothing.

"So…" She bit her lip and blushed a little. "You're big…" I thought of himself as ok, he'd never measured, his guess was over eight inches and on the thick side. He'd never gotten any complaints about size one way or the other. For the first time that night she looked vulnerable. "…It's been awhile for me." He could imagine a beautiful young thing like her being single for long.

"We'll go as slow as we need to." He held her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He wanted to show her he wasn't a brute; he liked to think of himself as a gentle and caring lover. He didn't really know, been over a decade since he had had anything more than a one night stand. And even those were far and few between.

He laid down on the bed, head and shoulders propped up by the pillows. She ran her hands up his body as she moved over him. She was very well groomed, made it easy to see how wet she already was. Hovering herself over him, she began rubbing herself again his hard flesh. He kissed her breast bone, and then nuzzled his cheek against her breast, tickling her with his day old stubble.

She held his gaze as she began to lower herself on to him. Her eyes were wide, but not from pain, he could tell she had wanted this as much as he did. It was his turn to gasp for air, as he parted her body and was engulfed by her tight heat. She was tighter than his high school girlfriend; they had been each other's first. He had been afraid of hurting her, just like he was now.

With each of her breaths she lowered by inches. His hands were around her waist, supporting her so she could move as slowly as she wanted. It was a wonderful kind of agony, slowly filling her, the walls of her body throbbing around him.

When she was three quarters of the way down she started rolling her hips. He did his best not to dig his fingers into her skin. His reaction delighted her, causing her to move in bigger circles. Once he was fully submerged into side her she rocked back and forth, rubbing her body against his chest. He ran his hands from the small of her back up to her shoulders pulling her closer.

She quickly sped up her pace, her breasts and hair bounced and swayed with the rhyme. Moans of pure ecstasy came between her gasps. She began speaking in what he thought was Italian.

"Mi riempiono! Il mio amante! Caro Dio! Per favore! Amante! Per favore!Per favoreil mio amante!"

"O, God Doll!" He growled. "Take it easy!" here was something so sexy about the way she spoke. He didn't care what language she was speaking, he knew what she meant. He began to meet her movements with thrusts of his own.

"…Voglio farti piacere!..." He could feel her body quiver, clamping down on him, her orgasm made her whole body shake. She screamed his name "Voglio farti piacere." That sent him reeling over the edge. Blinding pleasure washed over the both of them.

"That was…" Toll tried to catch his breath, wanting to let her know how she made him feel. He was pretty sure she had enjoyed herself, she was still letting out little moans between panting for air.

"Tempo di dormire…" She laughed and put a finger to his lips. "Time to sleep."

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

"Buongiorno, amante..."

"Hey." He pulled her closer, kissed her hair, then rested his head against hers. She let out an exasperated moan.

"I shouldn't have stayed the night...Non avrei dovuto!" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you saying you regret last night."

"God no! I just have to get home… I forgot…well… everything!" She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Do you always make a woman forget she' on planet earth, go a little insane like that?" He shrugged and ran his hand up and down her arm before interlacing his fingers with hers. "Not that I need any help." She scoffed at herself. "I've got the doctors note to prove it!"

"Yeah about that… you should know I'm not the most stable…" She started laughing, loudly. He was pissed, insulted, even hurt; he was trying to do the right thing. He wanted her to know.

"Please lover, I know, believe me I know! We both have baggage; you don't owe me any explanation!" She kissed him on the lips then mumbled "le uovanon hanno alcundanzaaffaricon pietre" as she moved down his neck to his chest. He squwinted his eyes, trying to say mad, or at least look it.

"And what does that mean?" He asked as he ran his thumb along her jaw line.

"It is an old saying, eggs have no buisness dancing with stones. I am not an egg, or an angel! And I have hard time believeing you are fragle... so... I guess that has us covered."

She had this way of catching him offgaurd, saying something almost hurtful, then soothing it away with something else surprising. Letting out a deep sigh she reluctantly untangled herself from him.

"A carne di lupo, zanne di cane, is another. It means; you must meet roughness with roughness." She leaned over and nipped his ear before jumping out of bed. Her hair had lost most of its curl, to him the look of it tussled from a nights rest (next to him) was even more beautiful. He also loved the sight of her walking around naked, shamelessly. I noticed scars on her body he hadn't noticed last night. He was 99.99% sure two of them were from bullet wounds.

He had thousands of questions; he wanted to know more about her, maybe everything about her. He wasn't sure if he was glad she preferred _anonymity, or if it bothered him. Parts of his brain were screaming she is an assassin, spy, some sort of agent. _

_There is something almost tangible about persons in his line of work, like she said; you can smell it on them. You learn to do what it takes to survive, and once there is blood on your hands, it doesn't wash off. The "retired" have a slightly different vibe, but if killing was part of your job description you can't flip that switch off._

"So…" She found her garments on the floor. "… I had a really great time…" She swallowed, for the second time he saw that vulnerable look, it made him want to hold her even though he was afaird of what she might say, how easily she could hurt him now. Not only had he let his guard down he had a overwhelming need to make her feel safe. Another rule he shouldn't break if he wanted to stay alive. Never be a hero! Well not for a woman he just met and bedded. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm not particularly proud to say, that I would normally cut and run right about now." She bit her lip. "I don't really know what you… want to do now." He thought for a moment.

"I don't usually get a chance." He got up and walked over to her. "If I have a chance, I'd _like_ to see you again." Her eyes fell to the floor and out a nervous laugh as she said.

"Yeah, I think we both know… if you _like _someone… you leave them. So things stay simple… safe." She bit her lip again. "I'm moving in a week. I thought… Maybe…" She quickly glanced up at him then back down, before finally throwing her hands in the air. "… Fuck! I can't believe this is so hard to say." She steeled herself and started again. "I really like you, everything I know is telling me to just leave. In eight days I'm moving out of the country, however, I want to spend more time with you before I leave. Logic tells me leaving now is… right?... I don't really know anymore." She groaned with frustration. "I can barely articulate this is ridicules!" She stopped and swallowed hoping he understood what she was trying to say.

"You are right. Logically you should leave; we shouldn't let things get more complicated. We shouldn't, but I want to. If it takes eight days to say what you need to, I would rather listen, than you leave and never get the chance to hear it."

He often was flustered by his friends constant teasing, and quite the rest of the time. When the occasion did arise for him to speak his mind more often than not he was, soft spoken but exacting at times.

"Wow, so that's how that feels like!" She finally looked up at him, gazing into his eyes with a half smile.

"How does what feel like?"

"When you are ready for rejection, and get surprised by expectance." He couldn't help grinning. _You took the words out of my mouth._

Their kiss was long and gentle; as it broke another frustrated moan came from Baby Doll.

"I really got to go!" She rested her head against Toll's chest whining a little.

"Do you need a shower, breakfast?" She sighed

"No I got to get home… let the dog out, that kind of stuff." Toll nodded. He'd thought about getting a dog a couple times, always had one growing up. "So when are you free?" She pulled herself away and started to gather the rest of her discarded clothing.

"Now."

"Ookaaay." She drew the word out, sounding like she wasn't sure what he meant.

"Or later today if that's alright?" She smiled stepping into her dress.

"So your morning is free?" He nodded. "Would you like to have breakfast at my place?" He smiled back at her.

"That would be nice."

"Well what the hell are you waiting for?!" She giggled. "Get that fine ass of yours dressed!" Shaking his head he went back into his bedroom for some clean clothes. When he came back she was ready to go, tapping her bare foot on the floor. Like last night, she was holding not wearing her heels as they left.

"Cab?" She asked as they walked down the hall to the steps.

"I have a vehicle." She nodded then slipped her little hand into his. Even though moments ago they were kissing and playfully groping one another it had been his apartment. He could feel himself stiffen from her "public display of affection". She must have too because she let go a bit, not completely, their hands still touched. She pressed her hand to his without grasping it. That simple act meant a lot to him, she didn't ignore his discomfort. She could have simply let go of his hand, instead, this showed him she was willing to go at the speed he was comfortable at. It was easy for people to write off or give up on damaged, angry, and at times self-destructive men like him. She wasn't, she still wanted to touch him, _she still wanted him_.

"OOOoo, pretty!" Toll wouldn't have described his black 70 Challenger as pretty. He had heard other women use words like that a describe bikes and cars. When Lee brought Lacy around she used pretty too. Not knowing if he was supposed to agree or comment he just said…

"Yeah." He unlocked and opened the car door for her. She sat down in the seat, brushed off the bottoms of her bare feet before pulling them in and closed the door behind them. She still hadn't put her shoes back on. He didn't mind, if anything it stroked his ego some. Her wrinkled dress, messy hair, her working girl heels hooked on one finger. Over all looking just a little disheveled; she wasn't doing the walk of shame, she had proudly pranced her way to his car!

"490 Jackson Ave, New Orleans, 70130." She said in a sing song voice. The car ride could have been awkward he was rather apprehensive about it, he didn't have much to say. He was hoping she would do most of the talking at first. Which she did however, she surprised him asking him the oddest of questions.

"Hotter or Colder?"

"Ahh…"

"Okay, I'll try another one. Let's see… Oh! Chick fight! Who would win; Cher or Madonna?" He laughed "I personally think Cher!" He nodded his head still chuckling. "How do you like your stake?"

"Ah medium." He watched her out of the corner of his eye; she was playing with her hair."Soup or Salad, and you should know that tomato comes with grilled cheese!"

"Okay." He laughed again.

"Okay!" She said flabbergasted. "So you want both? Well you look like you're a growing boy. I guess you need to keep up your strength."

"What?" He had no clue she was talking about.

"Next question!" She said loudly. "Sunrise or Sunset?"

"Hum… Sunset?""Aw! Me too, I loved night ops! Shark or crocodile, which would win?"

"Wait, what?" _Did she just say she loved night ops?_ "Yeah you're right, way too easy, giant squid would get them both!"

"Okay slow down, what the hell are you talking about?"She laughed

"I'm sorry, while working in the field; it was a little game I'd play. You can't or shouldn't ask personal questions, it's best not to share information that could be used against you later. So we asked a lot of, who would win, would it be this or, or would it be that, if you had to choose between fucking or killing so and so… It passed the time and could be fun."

"Field work?"

"Yes and night ops, unlike you I AM retired!" She sighed and her smile faded some. "I've gotten to comfortable here." She turned her head to look out the window. "That's why I'm leaving, I may have stopped… But I can't stop... I keep moving, looking over my shoulder, I've tried to let go… Guess old habits die hard." He frowned and shook his head.

"You can't be…" She held her hand up.

"I'm not as young as I look; I started taking contracts ten years ago. Took a friends advice to get out while I still could…" He wanted it to be a lie; he hoped she was lying, that she was just a young still reckless woman that was trying to it bad body types to like her. She wasn't and he knew when she finally met his eyes again. Her deep rich brown eyes blackened, all the sparkle gone. She looked ten years older now that the soft lines around her eyes and mouth were hard. Her face seemed to have been drawn by a different hand then the one who had speckled her nose and cheeks with playful freckles. "Sorry about that." She blinked a few times and went on. "Real wood killer huh?" She was trying to smile. "Do you like the Beach Boys?...Or know that song; wouldn't it be nice?"

"Yeah." He was sure he was coming across as cold, even uncaring. He didn't know any other away to keep his emotions in check, asides from beating someone in to a pulp, or maybe blowing something's up. She turned to the window again.

"That's what I thought about, this morning… Truthfully… I thought about it last night… Wouldn't it be nice, if the two of us could just be whatever, whoever we want, for as much time as we have? The clock strikes midnight in eight days and we go on with our lives. I wouldn't have to worry about you and you won't have to worry about me." She threw her head back and laughed hard. "I knew a man who would says assassins should be like a high quality hooker. They come from out of town to do their work, and go back to their town once they've gotten their job done."

"Are you asking me to be your hooker?" Her jaw dropped a little, as she smiled. That twinkle was back, she leaded over to kiss him on the cheek."Would you call yourself… a good driver?"

"I guess." She grinned and moved closed."I didn't just say hooker…" She whispered and began to slide her hand up his thigh. "…I said high quality hooker." She kissed and sucked on his neck, as she loosened his belt. "…Those know all kinds of tricks." His heart jumped into his throat at her touch. As she caught hold of her prize he could feel himself harden. The rush of blood was dizzying as well as the building coil of pleasure that was tightening inside him. He wasn't sure how much time had passed last night; sex can mess with perception of time. This time it felt fast!

Car chase, jumping out of airplanes fast. She began taking him into her mouth with enthusiasm. Gulping him in, slowly raising her head letting her droll slide down his shaft. He grunted and thrust up. She bobbed back down taking in as much of him as she could. His breath caught in his throat until it came out as a deep primal growl. Placing her hands at the base of the shaft she would make a rings motion with her hands; following her mouth as it glided up and down.

"O you are trouble!" He moaned. She kept going faster her movements becoming more and more energetic instead of tiring. "Ah!" He gasped in response to her eagerness. "Come on baby don't… Ah!... O that's it Baby… That's it."He could only see through slitting eyes while near the brink of cumming. She sucked until it was almost painful, he finally stopped fighting. She moaned as she drank his hot cum, sucking and slurping until and only proof was on her grabbed his cell phone that had slipped from his pocket while she undid his pants. She used it to take a picture of her lips, shiny with his cum! She took another of her licking her lips. _Those wonderful pouty lips._ Then put it back in his pocket with a cat that eat the canary grin.

"I got 'a say it, you are one hell of a good driver! However it would have been even more impressive if I had been the one driving!" They both laughed. "But really, you had to shift and everything! And look…" she pointed to the next street sign on the left. "Jackson Ave."It was a nice little house an Irish Channel subdivision. Two stories; first level was the garage and a "Raised Basement". You see those a lot in New Orleans. To enter the maid house you climb a flight of sixteen wooden steps, up to a very nice wooden deck connected two the second level. It had been completely remodeled inside and out.

"Would you like to park your car inside?" She asked, already headed up the steps. She snaked her hand inside the door pushing the button for the garage. By the time Toll had parked the car and was walking to the steps she was coming back down them. Wearing a button down flannel shirt, that almost met her cutoff sweat pants.

"That was fast."

"There is a ton of fruit in the frig, I put a glass, plate and sliver wear on the kitchen table for you." The dog the followed behind her was a blue grey pitbull. "Titian sit…" The dog dutifully obeyed. " We go for thirty minutes most morning if that's okay?" He nodded, and she smiled ear to ear. "I will cook you whatever you want, when we get back from our run." She smiled down at the dog and it whined. She stood on her toes and Toll bowed his head to meet her lips for a kiss. "Okay lets go Titian." They took off at a good place. "See you when we get home lover."

Toll stood and watched her for a few moments. What she had said, the way she said it; made something catch in the back of his throat. Like she had said it to him a hundred times before, every morning she would go for a run and when come home to him. He couldn't help doing a little tactical sweep of the house. It was a little empty, boxes neatly stacked and label against one wall. Some half filled, most of the boxes were marked "donate". The kitchen was still fully enacted, had a very homey feel to it. Somewhere between new age organic, and country style home, with a big twist of New Orleans!She was telling the truth about having lots of fresh fruits and vegetable. There were many different kinds in small quantities. It looked like she was the only one living there. One of the bins in the bottom was labeled pet food. _That's a little creepy._ He could find everything he needed expect for a coffee maker. She had the coffee and a kettle on the stove. He shrugged it off thinking that it might have been packed. Toll was mostly a meat and potatoes man but the fruit was okay too.

He didn't sit at the table, he held his plate in his hands and wondered around some more. There were a lot of knickknacks and old decorations. A lot of them were bird or animal themed, owls, deer, swallows and blue birds. The furniture was mismatched but all of it was very comfortable. Above the mantel a picture of a little girl standing next to a man, she was holding a sniper rifle and he was holding a golden trophy that was bigger than her. A shadow box next to it held a folded flag, dog-tags, and a black and white picture of a young man in a Marine's dress blues, along picture of the same man ten years older holding the same sniper rifle, blowing a bubble with his bubblegum while he set up his shot. He could tell it was the same man that was standing next to the little girl who he assumed was Baby Doll. Written under it "One shot, one kill."

"Hey lover…" Toll walked back to the kitchen sweaty and the dog panting behind her. His tail was wagging hard as he watch her fill his water bowl. Baby Doll washed her hand after giving Titian his dish, and started pulling egg and bacon ect. from the refrigerator. "What would you like?" He just smiled at her as he walked to her side. He slid his hands around her waist while she put a frying pan on the stove. After pulling her close and he rested his chin of her neck then answered coffee.

"O right! I only have a percolator." She moved slowly as she filled the kettle so she wouldn't pull her body away from him. She took the percolator out of the cupboard above the stove. "Give it ten minutes and it will be ready. How do you like your eggs? Or would you prefer a BLT?"

"Humm, bacon sounds good!" He released her from his put the teakettle on and asked him to sit down. He did and a black cat run and jumped a cross his lap on to the table. It had a ball in its mouth, which she took out and threw into the next room. Thirty seconds later it was back at her feet with the ball once again. When she didn't bend down to take the ball it stretched up and nuzzled her hand. She threw it harder.

"Spot thinks' he's a dog." After a few more rounds and she was annoyed. "That's enough Spot." Every time she threw the ball she'd rinses off her hands before going back to cooking. Spot returned dragging a boot as big as him. She just rolled her eyes putting the hot water into the teapot and the coffee percolator. She then pulled everything you could want on a BLT, and some carved turkey. She threw it in the frying pan after removing the bacon. He helped her put the sandwiches together, they were stacked up nicely, you know the kind you have to hold with two hands and press down so you can fit it into your mouth? _I could get use to cooking like this._

She then gave Titian his breakfast and Spot joined him. He was being to wonder if she ever slowed down. "Okay I'm off to get cleaned up, don't worry up the dishes." As she passed he grabbed her hand.

"Thank you!" She grinned and kissed his cheek before dashing off to shower. As soon as she was gone Titian and Spot came over and started to beg. Toll threw them each a piece of turkey, and then poured himself another cup of coffee…


	4. Chapter 4

As she lathered soap the smell of juniper and menthol was carried on the steam rising through air of the bathroom, slowly wafting its way until it reached Toll's sensitive nose. She was humming; singing a little, Toll couldn't quite make out the words.

She liked the smell of her sweat mixed with Toll's natural musk and the hit of sex still on her skin even after her run. Still she scrubbed at her skin waiting to come to her senses, _never had a problem keeping my shit straight before, never a good idea to thinking with your vagina, why the hell start now. That had to be it_… She didn't have much of a heart, she tried and it felt good when she helped people. She loved how people (men mostly) reacted to her flirtations. Like last night, the more people she made happy the closer she got to feeling like she was a whole human. You know the kind with a soul that isn't tattered, doesn't look at people like things, targets, or acceptable losses. What had started as going through the motions was beginning to feel real…

Lost in thought, she didn't heat Toll walking down the hall, for as large as he was he could move with startling speed and silence. He was following Spot who patted down the hall, tail high, one ear cocked having heard Toll behind him as he slinked around the corner. Once he came to the door he glanced over his shoulder at Toll before standing on his hind legs and worked the door open. Spot, much like his master was full of surprises. Toll looked through the door that had been opened maybe three feet by the cat's forceful entrance. Spot started pawing at the shower door leaving streak marks and making a horrible sound as he dragged his paws down.

"Son ov'a beetch! H'ow did vew vine my lay-er kit-e-cat. Mwaha ha ha ha!" She sounded like the count from Sesame Street as she opened the door and snatched up the cat and let him sit on her shoulders as she finished rinsing out her hair. He would bat at the water then bite and lick at the stream. Somehow it fit a cat that liked water and played fetch like a dog… Speaking of dogs; Titian pushed past Toll opening the door even more, beginning to dance back and forth between Tolls feet and the shower whining a little. Toll crouched down and lavished the eager dog with attention.

"Hey you!" She grinned. Spot had hopped out first shaking himself a good deal before running over and began his assault of Titian's face and ears. Toll stood and stepped aside so they could chaise and tumble after each other up and down the hall. "All yours, if you want it." He knew she was talking about the shower, he had a different desire after all she had had her fun earlier. And one good turn deservers another… Soon he had backed her onto the sink, knelt down and buried his face between her thighs.

He loved all the heavenly sounds she made as she came again and again. She had been reluctant at first but he was stubborn, and was going to have his way with her. She wasn't the only gifted with a nimble tongue; he knew plenty of tricks too! Only her soft mewing that she was becoming overly sensitive could make him stop. He ran cool water over his fingers and let the water run down between her thighs helping to sooth her swollen bud.

The rest of that week… they didn't ask question about each other's life. They only share some what the other deiced to offer up. He talked a little about his college years, she told him some more about the man in the pictures, he wasn't her father but he raised her. She also told him he could call Jess if he wanted (she didn't say it was her real name) Normal people would have thought their affair was dull (other than the furious fucking, earth shattering sex, which turned into gentle love making) they stayed in and did normal boring things.

Watched television snuggled together, walked Titian and Spot, Spot liked to go for walks on the leash too. Spot weaved back and forth across the sidewalk, marking indiscriminately. Titian was very mellow and never pulled at the leash. Even while running in the mornings he never pulled past Jess.

They relished doing the dishes side by side, folding laundry and getting into rattail wars with the dish rags they should have been folding. That led to them having sex against the wall in the living room, right in front of a large picture window. They didn't bother getting undressed; she lost her jeans and pulled her thong aside, he undid his pants and pulled them down just enough to free himself. The hurried tension, sudden passion, his hands digging into her skin. She clawed at his neck and back as he rammed her like an enraged bull, he no longer held back, he knew she could hold her own. Once he was taking too long and she punched him in the jaw.

"Are you going to fuck me or tickle me?" This time their foreplay had been violence, he was so much bigger than her she had to fight dirty. She'd twist his hand into a painful wrist lock, so she could budge him from his solid stance. She'd back hand him and make a snide comment that would cause him to throw her down on the nearest piece of furniture and grope her harshly, or pin her with his hand around her neck. He never imagined treating a woman like that, he had never had any desire to, she had an aptitude for turning him inside out. He was holding her arms above her head pinning them to the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist gave him the freedom to drive deep into her without needing to hold her body against his. Her breasted bounced wildly with each thrust, they also managed to cause several pieces of art from off the wall.

"I am fucking you now? Or does this just tickle?" She gasped for breath. "Oh shit! If only you could feel what you do to me?!" She moaned loudly as he picked up the pace.

"Yeah Babe… I can!" He let one of her hands go she he could wipe some of her cum that was leaking out of her velvety inside with his fingers. Then he brought his hand to her mouth, she licked and sucked her cum off his hand making sounds of pure ecstasy. She was almost crying begging him to cum

"Lover I'm gonna pass out if you don't cum soon, you're too much." He grunted with each thrust going as fast, as hard, and as deep as he could. Her body tightened around his burning cock one last time before he roared and exploded liquid heat, she screamed like she had been cut in two. They both fell to the floor in a mess of sweat and cum.

"That was fun!"

They laughed and wheezed together.

What they enjoyed most, more than anything else… Sleeping together, tangled up, his solid muscular legs and arms heavy on her. He was afraid that she would be uncomfortable but she just wrapped herself tighter in them. Sometime she would sprawl across him hair in his face. Lying over his arm till it fell asleep. He loved how she didn't hide any of her scars or imperfections from him. On the other hand, he worried about his ear, she had a thing for ears she explained when she had brought one of his hands to her ear.

"It's the only thing I can remember about my mother. I would tug and pull on her ear when I was sleepy. Then she would rub and play with mine until I fell asleep. I still do that to this day, I won't even realize I'm doing it. I mostly just pull on my own these days…" They both laugh at what it had sound like she was referring to… All the silly and simple things in life that you need another person to enjoy them with.

It was Saturday once again, for the first time in five days she talked about leaving.

"I know we didn't really talk about how this was going to end… It's just I need to start packing up the rest of what will be shipped out with me… I don't know if I want you to be around for that…" Her eyes fell to the floor. "I just think it would be… A cleaner break… If what we remember is these last seven days not me packing… leaving." Toll felt his chest tighten, he had to agree with her. He didn't want to see her leave… Not tomorrow, maybe not ever.

"This is it isn't it?" She nodded. He scooped her up into his arms carrying her to the bedroom. After they undressed they just laid naked in each other's embrace, slowly going over every inch of the other's body memorizing it. After an hour or two Titian and Spot came into the bedroom, they pulled up the blankets and let the two of them hop up next to them.

Toll had a family, for seven days, a lot more than he thought he would even get. Not at this point in his life. He refused to let the thought of it ended ruin one more moment of it.

It was around midnight when they finally fell asleep, he woke at four, quietly gather his things and left. She pretended to still be asleep, and he pretended not to know she was awake.


End file.
